


Fino all'Alba

by F_A_E_R



Series: Punto di Arrivo, Punto di Partenza [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: 10 Aprile festa nazionale, Angst, La vera storia del tweet incriminato, M/M, consideratelo un rant contro il giornalismo italiano, e forse fa bene, ermal incazzato comunque fa paura, ermal on the road, fabrizio non sarà mai social, ovviamente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: Quando Ermal pubblica quel tweet lo fa per ridere un po' e di certo non pensa che da una palese battuta possa avere in cambio articoli al vetriolo, un flame da manuale e Fabrizio che non gli rivolge più la parola.Quando Fabrizio legge quel tweet vorrebbe riuscire a ridere un po' e di certo non pensa che i quarantacinque giorni successivi saranno per lui una resa dei conti che evita da mesi.La verità pronunciata ad alta voce fa più male di quanto non ne faccia solo nella propria immaginazione.





	Fino all'Alba

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> LA PRESENTE E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI.
> 
> (Tradotto: "giornalisti fatevi 'na barcata di cazzi vostri")
> 
>  
> 
> Dopo la famosa faccenda del tweet di Ermal e del vespaio sollevato dai giornali ho pensato a lungo se pubblicare o meno questa fanfiction, da qui il disclaimer che può sembrare un po' stupido o pretenzioso. Preferisco fare le cose con criterio e specificare bene tutto, dal momento in cui IO so scindere realtà da finzione ma apparentemente alcuni che dovrebbero essere professionisti dell'informazione non hanno la mia stessa abilità di discernimento e le cose vanno loro spiegate per filo e per segno.  
> Dal punto di vista creativo, tutto è nato dal fatto che alla fine Fabrizio non ha espresso nemmeno un parere a riguardo, totale silenzio stampa. E da brava fangirl con il cervello che non riposa mai mi sono chiesta perché.  
> Buona lettura ;)

 

 

 

 

La prima volta che avevano affrontato il discorso Ermal gli aveva riso in faccia senza la minima decenza.

“Fabbrì, ti prego! Sembri un Quarantenne su Facebook!” aveva guaito fra le risate.

Fabrizio aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, confuso e un poco ferito nell'orgoglio.

“Io _sono_ un quarantenne.” aveva ribadito solo per sentirsi piovere addosso altre risate mentre le guance già gli si tingevano di rosso.

Ermal aveva scosso la testa con indulgenza e gli aveva spiegato che cosa intendesse.

“Tutti questi puntini di sospensione… a che servono?” aveva continuato e a nulla era valso spiegare, il verdetto era giunto con la precisione infallibile della scure.

“Fabbrì, devi essere più social.”

Non che non ci provasse, a tenersi in contatto con i fan, dopotutto era a loro che doveva tutto e adorava ricevere il loro calore, eppure rimanere per ore a smanettare sul cellulare come faceva il collega non era esattamente il suo passatempo preferito: c’era così tanto nel mondo che aveva bisogno di essere visto e raccontato che divergere lo sguardo e incatenarlo ad uno schermo gli sembrava un po’ una perdita di tempo, gli sembrava un po’ una mancanza di rispetto.

Però Ermal aveva ragione -come sempre- e con il mestiere che faceva non poteva esattamente permettersi di rimanere indietro e non stare al passo coi tempi.

Si faceva aiutare, per lo più, perché se Facebook era abbastanza intuitivo Twitter era invece un gran casino e su Instagram più di qualche selfie sfatto in cui manda baci non sapeva che mettere.

Ermal avrebbe dovuto immaginare, quindi, che il tag su quell’immagine Fabrizio lo avrebbe visto dopo eoni. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi il silenzio stampa perché Fabrizio viveva nel suo mondo e al massimo avrebbe potuto commentare con un eccesso di puntini di sospensione e qualche faccina sbagliata.

Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi anche le reazioni dei giornalisti, che come avvoltoi che si librano in circolo su una carogna avevano aspettato il momento buono per calare in picchiata e colpirli senza rimorso.

Ricordava bene le invettive dell’amico contro la stampa che li aveva tormentati a Sanremo, ricordava bene come li avesse accusati di essere sempre in cerca di uno scoop senza nemmeno verificare le fonti della (dis)informazione che andavano a seminare come gramigna. E in tutta onestà adesso, seduto sul divano con il cellulare rovente di notifiche fra le mani, gli sembra assurdo che Ermal non ci abbia pensato prima di gettarli entrambi a capofitto nelle fauci del lupo.

Ha passato la notte lì, seduto sul divano, un film che sa a memoria a ronzare in sottofondo e il freddo a scivolargli sulle ossa stanche e rotte da quelle storie sempre uguali.

Non è certo la prima volta che affronta uno scandalo, eppure qualcosa gli impedisce di reagire con la forza di sempre.

Continua a bloccare la tastiera per sbloccarla di nuovo, continua a ripercorrere con lo sguardo ogni singola lettera, a soffermarsi su quei tratti acerbi ed ingenui che non avevano idea del movimento tellurico che avrebbero causato.

E’ una sciocchezza, solamente una sciocchezza, qualcosa di cui ridere assieme e dimenticare dopo mezz’ora. Per questo Ermal aspetta il suo commento, per ridere di quella faccenda.

Ma Fabrizio rimane lì, seduto sul divano, con il cellulare rovente fra le mani e anche se ha imparato quel tweet a memoria non risponde.

Non risponde ad Ermal, non risponde agli articoli che malignano su di loro come se non avessero atteso altro, non risponde ai fan che reclamano a gran voce una sua opinione sulla vicenda.

Lascia che i minuti gli scivolino fra le dita come sabbia asciutta, lascia che il panico aumenti dentro di lui fino a farlo boccheggiare, fino a fargli credere che l’ossigeno sulla Terra sia terminato con la combustione della sua anima nelle ore precedenti.

Non è nemmeno ipocondria, questa è semplicemente paura. Pura e nuda, gli pianta i gomiti nelle costole e aspetta un gemito che non arriva.

Fabrizio si lascia cadere di nuovo sul divano, le mani fra i capelli e gli occhi stanchi e persi fissi sul soffitto.

Com'è possibile che quindici giorni prima fosse riuscito a difendere la sua canzone dalle accuse di plagio con fermezza esemplare e adesso questo grumo nero lo strozzi, aggrovigliato nella sua gola a bloccargli i singhiozzi che non escono?

Perché Fabrizio non sa mentire, e questa volta non può affiancare Ermal nella sua dichiarazione.

Questa volta non può dire niente per discolparsi perché lui, colpevole, lo è fino al midollo.

E il problema è che se n’è accorto solo adesso.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

La radio gracchia appena mentre cambia stazione per dribblare la pubblicità. E’ evidente che è distratto, perché gli ci vogliono ben cinque secondi per riconoscere la canzone che sta passando, cinque secondi prima che un’imprecazione gli sgorghi dall’anima e il dito si abbatta con cattiveria sul pulsante di spegnimento.

\- Al diavolo! – esclama nel vuoto silenzio della macchina, mentre il raccordo anulare scivola sotto le ruote come un triste ed ingombrante tapis roulant.

Sentire la voce di Fabrizio che grida “non mi avete fatto niente” è davvero ironico, ora come ora. E per ironico intende la più grande bastardata che il mondo possa rifilargli.

Una Passat lo supera sulla destra e l’impulso è quello di darle un colpo dentro così, giusto per ribadire che il codice della strada non è stato inventato per niente, invece stringe le mani attorno al volante ed emette un lungo sospiro per cercare di calmarsi.

Da Milano a Roma sono sei ore e mezza e lui se le è sparate tutte in solitaria, e considerando che Ermal detesta la noia dei lunghi viaggi in macchina bisogna convenire che gli ci vorrebbe un premio per quell’impresa.

Fuori ci sono venti gradi e il cielo è azzurro, Aprile si è aperto con giornate lunghe e soleggiate e da quel tweet funesto è passato un mese e mezzo. Tutto regolare, se in quel mese e mezzo Fabrizio non fosse completamente sparito dalla circolazione.

Ermal gli ha scritto.

Su Twitter, su Facebook, su Instagram. Gli ha mandato messaggi che sono stati visualizzati ed ignorati, gli ha telefonato senza ricevere mai risposta.

Ogni giorno, per un mese e mezzo.

All'inizio era preoccupazione, perché sa che se rispetto a lui Fabrizio è più difficile da far cadere, è altrettanto vero che non ha la sua stessa abilità nel rialzarsi dopo i colpi. Ma i firmacopie proseguivano e le foto di rito con i fan recavano sorrisi sereni e occhi che brillavano d’affetto come sempre.

Allora la preoccupazione si era mutata in rabbia, una rabbia cieca che gli aveva consumato le viscere e lo aveva spinto, quel mattino in cui il sole ancora non si era azzardato a sorgere, a salire in macchina e guidare verso la capitale.

Era stato a casa di Fabrizio una volta sola l’estate precedente, per discutere della canzone che li aveva uniti contro ogni pronostico, e non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare il giusto indirizzo.

E pensa, mentre svolta e riconosce le vie, che Fabrizio stavolta è stato davvero uno stronzo, perché lo ha abbandonato a gestire quella faccenda da solo e “ _fratellino_ ” sticazzi, proprio. Pensa, mentre con un fremito individua la sua destinazione e scala le marce fino a fermare la macchina, che se dopo tutte quelle belle parole con cui lo aveva accarezzato negli ultimi sei mesi voleva tagliare i ponti una volta per tutte poteva almeno avere la decenza di dargli qualche straccio di spiegazione.

E’ per questo che è venuto fin lì, per reclamare la sua spiegazione, per mandarlo a quel paese e avere l’ultima parola perché pensa proprio di meritarsela, perché non sarebbe se stesso se non la volesse ottenere con le unghie e con i denti.

Di certo non perché l’assenza di Fabrizio in quei giorni di silenzio è stata una presenza ingombrante e fastidiosa nella sua vita, appollaiata sulla testiera del letto quando la sera andava a dormire e stravaccata sul divano quando cercava di distrarsi suonando per i fan.

Scende dalla macchina e sbatte la portiera con una rabbia che non ricordava di poter provare, poi attraversa il giardino a grandi falcate e si pianta davanti alla porta.

Un sospiro profondo, le sopracciglia aggrottate nella più minacciosa delle espressioni e il dito va a premere sul campanello, accolto da un trillo squillante e argentino.

Attende, la giacca nera ad assorbire i raggi del sole di mezzogiorno, attende e ancora una volta non ottiene risposta.

Ma Fabrizio è in casa, la sua macchina è parcheggiata lì fuori ed Ermal è testardo.

Suona ancora, ancora riceve silenzio.

\- Non me ne andrò! – esclama per essere sicuro di farsi sentire dall’interno.

Scampanella ancora per mezz’ora, molesto come solo lui sa essere, senza tregua, senza pace.

Non ha mentito, non se ne andrà, non senza la sua spiegazione, non senza averlo visto.

Non ha fatto tutti quei chilometri per nulla.

Non sa che dentro Fabrizio è seduto sul divano, il volto affondato nelle mani come a volersi censurare da quella realtà.

Non sa che in quei mesi ha letto le sue dichiarazioni fino allo spasmo, fino a trovarsi a vomitare. Non sa che per colpa di uno scherzo Fabrizio è stato costretto a darsi risposte che aggirava dall’estate precedente e che la ferma presa di posizione di Ermal lo ha raggiunto in tempo reale come una fucilata nelle costole, non sa che la verità pronunciata ad alta voce fa più male di quanto non ne faccia solo nella propria immaginazione.

Ignora l’uragano che ha tormentato il collega in quei quarantacinque giorni di buio, non sa che il silenzio stampa è stato una scelta ponderata a cui la paura ruggente che gli sta divorando il cuore ha dato il beneplacito.

Sa solo che si sente tradito e abbandonato da qualcuno che gli aveva fatto promesse diverse, e non ha intenzione di cedere terreno, non ha intenzione di chinare il capo di nuovo, proprio ora che aveva imparato a fidarsi.

Fosse solo per amor proprio.

\- Fai come vuoi, Fabbrì, io non mi schiodo! – grida ancora e, implacabile, torna in macchina e recupera la sua chitarra.

Da dentro Fabrizio non ha il coraggio di sbirciare.

Rimane immobile, il respiro affannato, e non capisce cosa stia succedendo, non capisce perché se Ermal ha appena giurato di rimanere lì fino alla fine della Terra ha sentito la portiera della sua macchina sbattere di nuovo.

Ma tutto si fa nuovamente chiaro quando sente il primo arpeggio provenire dal vano della porta d’ingresso.

Si è messo a suonare.

Si è seduto sul gradino come un barbone e si è messo a suonare.

Canta un po’ di tutto, roba straniera, classici italiani, _Hallelujah_ nel suo arrangiamento tutto particolare, qualcosa di suo che cantato da lui ha un suono completamente diverso.

E alle canzoni si avvicendano i minuti, il nodo allo stomaco si stringe di più, il sole prende a scendere sull'orizzonte e le ombre si allungano.

Dovrebbe aprirgli.

Sa che dovrebbe aprirgli, ma non ne trova il coraggio.

Se chiude gli occhi riesce solo a vedere il suo volto allo specchio, le occhiaie a prenderne possesso, le labbra che tremano attraverso i suoi respiri profondi per bloccare il panico.

Ha avuto lunghe discussioni in quel tempo lontano da Ermal, discussioni in cui cercava di convincere di una verità bugiarda chi già sapeva, ancora prima di lui, a che melodia rispondesse il suo cuore.

E’ che a quarantadue anni scoprirsi diversi da come ci si conosce è difficile, è che a quarantadue anni rassegnarsi al fatto che il destino arriva quando meno te lo aspetti e c’è poco da fare per cambiare le carte in tavola non è semplice, specialmente se sei uno che ha sempre avuto bisogno di conferme e che continua a ritrovarsi sottosopra, con le suole rivolte alle nuvole e la testa in apnea sotto la superficie dell’acqua.

E’ che leggere quella dichiarazione netta, quel rifiuto senza possibilità di appello, strina le vene come cianuro quando sotto sotto ti illudi che forse quegli abbracci potrebbero davvero essere la pace che hai sempre cercato.

Con le gambe che gli tremano e la testa pesante e contemporaneamente leggera si alza dal divano e strascica i piedi fino alla porta, appoggiandovi la fronte sudata.

A cinque centimetri di distanza Ermal accarezza le corde della chitarra e dalla sua voce sembra persino svanita la rabbia.

“E intanto chiude anche l’ultimo bar”, lo sente mormorare attraverso il legno mentre cerca di non pensare che _Le Luci di Roma_ potrebbe parlare di lui se solo il mondo in cui vivono non fosse un luogo crudele.

Fabrizio deglutisce e stringe i denti, aprire la porta è questione di un secondo.

Ermal lascia la chitarra sul gradino e balza in piedi, gli occhi scuri spalancati di stupore. Sta per uscirsene con qualche battuta sagace delle sue, ma Fabrizio è più svelto e impedisce alla sua voce di raggiungerlo.

\- Non dovevi venire. – e le parole risultano più ferme di quanto non sperasse, accompagnate da un’espressione decisa nonostante il dolore acquattato in fondo alle pupille.

Non aspetta risposta e richiude la porta, ma qualcosa la blocca.

Ermal ha agito con prontezza e adesso un suo piede se ne sta fra lo stipite e l’uscio ad impedirgli di chiuderlo fuori.

Fabrizio alza lo sguardo e incontra ancora i suoi occhi, ma questa volta non c’è stupore né sorpresa.

C’è rabbia, c’è accusa. C’è qualcosa che sul volto di Ermal stride e che non riesce a riconoscere ma che sa di dover temere.

\- Certo che sei proprio uno stronzo a sparire senza nemmeno una spiegazione. – lo accusa, freddo e senza compassione, la mano sinistra che strattona l’uscio e gli fa perdere la presa sul legno e sul suo spirito.

La porta si spalanca ed Ermal entra in casa, minaccioso, arrabbiato, _diverso_.

Fabrizio indietreggia, incapace di parlare, di reagire, di pensare.

E’ un incubo.

Sta vivendo un incubo.

\- Allora? Che scusa hai? Un mese e mezzo, Fabrizio! Un mese e mezzo, è passato! – continua, il tono alto ma fermo, incapace di incrinarsi come sta accadendo al suo cuore.

\- Ti ho scritto un messaggio per il tuo compleanno! – sbotta, e in quelle parole vi è un infantile desiderio di riconoscimento, la ricerca di un grazie che non arriva.

\- Non dovevi venire, Ermal. – ripete, e nel pronunciare il suo nome vi è un’incertezza che non gli sfugge, così come non gli sfugge il suo abbassare gli occhi, il suo continuo indietreggiare.

Ermal tace per qualche istante, più pallido del solito, perché forse finalmente si è accorto degli occhi cerchiati dell’uomo che gli sta davanti, forse si è accorto della sua barba incolta e del disordine che regna in salotto.

\- Che c’è, ti faccio così schifo? Ti sei rotto di me? Un messaggio, Fabrizio. Sarebbe bastato un messaggio. – sibila, e la delusione nella sua voce è come una frusta sul volto.

E’ quella che lo fa cedere, è il disprezzo che vi legge, è la sua più grande paura concretizzata nel suo salotto sporco e lasciato a se stesso.

\- Perché sei sparito? – un’ultima domanda, un’ultima richiesta di verità, e Fabrizio non è capace a mentire.

Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi, poi rilascia la tensione, gli occhi bassi che si alzano sfuggenti su di lui per cogliere i fremiti nella sua anima.

\- Non volevo rovinarti la reputazione con il mio atteggiamento. Non… non meriti una simile macchia… - sussurra, stanco come un reduce di guerra.

Ma la risposta che ottiene lo lascia con la spina dorsale frantumata e un dolore acuto e lancinante in tutto il corpo, lo scuote, lo spinge e gli fa girare la testa sottraendo ogni punto di riferimento dal suo lugubre orizzonte.

\- Macchia per la mia reputazione? Ma stai scherzando? – incomincia, e in quella domanda retorica vi è una rabbia gelida che fa paura.

Il volto di Ermal non è fatto per quei sentimenti, il volto di Ermal è fatto per le risate, per la gentilezza, per la dolcezza. E adesso è attraversato dal più profondo disprezzo, da un odio crudele che gli fa lampeggiare gli occhi e gli indurisce i lineamenti.

Ma l’invettiva non è terminata.

\- Tu sei una persona bellissima, di quale macchia stai parlando? – continua, un passo in avanti e la destra stretta fino a sbiancargli le nocche.

E Fabrizio lo guarda, guarda quel ragazzo che aveva creduto essere fragile starsene in piedi di fronte a lui, una furia cieca a farlo fremere, gli occhi che gli rimandano un dolore antico e una rabbia di cui non si disferà mai. Lo guarda e si sente trafitto, impreparato e disarmato. Non può difendersi e si spezza, le lacrime non trovano resistenza e si impigliano fra le sue ciglia lunghe.

Ed Ermal lo guarda di rimando, la giacca nera ancora indosso e le spalle rigide.

E avanza, e lo spinge contro il muro ed è la sua bocca e non le sue mani a inchiodarlo alla parete, è la sua lingua che prepotente gli fa sgranare gli occhi, è il suo impeto a portare le mani di Fabrizio sulle spalle del più giovane e a spingerlo via, ad allontanarlo da sé con l’espressione più sconvolta e confusa e disperata che abbia mai sfoggiato.

E a quel punto è Ermal che si spezza, sono i suoi occhi a farsi lucidi di vergogna, di paura e di qualcosa che Fabrizio non vuole ancora identificare.

C’è silenzio, un silenzio totale e disarmante interrotto solo dai loro ansimi, dalle loro spalle che si alzano e si abbassano al ritmo del panico che provoca l’incomprensione.

Ermal apre la bocca, muove le labbra, le inumidisce.

Alza di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, perché fra i due è il più giovane quello coraggioso, e finalmente parla.

\- Scusa. – un sussurro. Appena accennato, non certo sincero.

\- Ma se pensavi di farlo per me non hai capito un cazzo. – aggiunge, ma Fabrizio non riesce nemmeno a incamerare quelle parole.

Tutta la sua concentrazione è su quelle labbra arrossate che si muovono distruggendo ancora una volta le sue preoccupazioni.

E questa volta è lui ad avanzare e afferrare la sua giacca tirandolo a sé, è lui ad impegnargli le labbra e cercare di più, e se per un primo istante Ermal è rigido sotto il suo tocco, immediatamente le sue labbra si schiudono e le sue mani affondano nei suoi capelli scompigliati, lo spingono di nuovo indietro finché la schiena non si trova la ritirata preclusa dall'intonaco.

E non c’è precedente al fuoco che sale, all'aria che manca, al bisogno di sentirsi ancora di più, ancora più a fondo. Le bocche continuano a cercarsi, avide d’amore, affamate di contatto, le mani stringono e tirano, spingono e cercano, le gambe che sfiorano strappandosi gemiti a vicenda.

Fabrizio afferra i riccioli scuri di Ermal e gli reclina il capo all'indietro, la lingua che scorre sul suo collo diafano in cerca del punto migliore mentre le mani dell’altro gli slacciano tremanti la cintura e le domande di entrambi trovano risposta nei battiti impazziti dei loro cuori.

Non c’è bisogno di parole, non c’è modo di contenere l’esplosione che li unisce, la paura che li lega, il bisogno che affonda le unghie nella schiena ad ogni movimento più profondo, ad ogni ansimo più languido mentre il silenzio che li ha separati si polverizza e cade a terra assieme ai vestiti.

E quando si ritrovano insieme svuotati di ogni insicurezza, sudati e ancora incapaci di distogliere lo sguardo dal volto arrossato dell’altro, a Ermal scappa da ridere e Fabrizio si accorge di quanto quella risata gli sia mancata come l’aria.

\- Che c’è? – domanda, incuriosito da quello scoppio di ilarità.

Ermal si calma e sulle sue labbra rimane solo un lieve sorriso mentre i riccioli gli si appiccicano alla fronte ed è più bello che mai.

\- Io li odio i giornali. – ammette, e Fabrizio si ritrova a ridere con lui perché è stato uno stupido e nonostante ritrovarsi a quarantadue anni con l’orizzonte rovesciato sia spiazzante ha al suo fianco la bussola più affidabile in cui potesse sperare, un Nord sempre fermo in ogni suo vagabondare fra le incertezze e le paure che lo colgono quando non trova il coraggio di reagire.

\- Io odio anche te. – gli risponde con un mezzo ghigno che fa arricciare il naso di Ermal di perplessità.

\- Magari è ora di essere _un po’ meno social_. – gli rinfaccia senza vero rimprovero.

\- Ma taci, nonno! – ribatte mandandolo a cagare prima di baciarlo ancora.

Sul tavolino il cellulare è ancora intasato di notifiche, quello di Ermal sta vibrando da mezz’ora.

Forse c’è un nuovo hashtag ad intrattenere i fan, forse qualcuno si è sbizzarrito con qualche altro gossip campato per aria.

Non importa.

Fuori dalla porta, sul primo gradino, la chitarra aspetta che uno dei due se ne ricordi.

Probabilmente rimarrà lì fino all'alba.

 

 

 

 


End file.
